Remember, remember
by FiendLurcher
Summary: A guardian who has forgotten too much is reminded of what he had left behind, by someone he had least expected it. [Adult content]


Archer sighed, looking out the open terrace of the Emiya manor.

It was raining outside, the gray overcast turning the neighborhood into a drab lifeless portrait of times past. He generally avoided returning here, if he could help it. Which meant that right now, it simply couldn't be helped, as much as it annoyed him.

' _Shirou and I need to check on the leylines, you stay here and wait, okay?_ '

Or so Rin had said, leaving him as house-watch for a manor he did not wish to be in again.

Sighing again, he materialized and leaned off the wall to go close the terrace screens. It was raining quite hard and the floor wood did not like the excess moisture from the droplets falling inside, he knew.

It had been six months since the end of the 5th Holy Grail War, leaving him behind in this world as a man utterly out of place. The other Servants had also been left behind, due to some circumstance he could not quite place his finger on. He suspected Kaleidoscope was at play, but hadn't bothered to investigate further. Rin seemed to be aware of the situation, yet cared little.

If the Second Owner was fine with the circumstance, who was he to argue?

The others had more of less found their place in the world anew, either as housewives or as companions to their former Masters. He scoffed, something about that rankling him. Then again, the grail wars had always been a farce, therefore there was nothing unusual about this situation.

When everything is askew, nothing is.

Well, everything, except _himself_. He felt like the sole straight man in the world, unable to cope with the waves and continuously out of step with everything.

Sighing a third time, he was about to spiritualize once more to return to his silent vigil, when he heard the front door open and close. Glancing that way, he crossed his arms.

"Ya—~Hoooi! Shirou, I'm baaack!" The living room's screen was pulled open so forcefully, that it might have popped off.

"Treat the screens with more care." He chided before he could hold his tongue.

"Uh, ah, sorry Shiro—" Taiga responded, mock-saluting his words only to freeze as she stared at him. Blinking, her mental cogs seemed to finally catch up. "You're not Shirou!"

She shouted, pointing at him with incredulous eyes.

"How very observant of you." He groused, inhaling slowly as he glared at her.

"Ah... Umm, you're, Archer-san, wasn't it?" Her entire personality suddenly flipped, as she performed a polite bow. They hadn't spoken to one another often, merely meeting in passing occasionally.

He avoided her, just like he avoided this house.

"Yes. And you are Fujimura Taiga." He responded, turning to face her as he uncrossed his arms. Tilting his head, he asked; "What brings you here? I'm afraid there's no one but me here, at the moment."

She blinked, looking around and listening for any sounds of life.

"Oh... Umm..." She hesitated, obviously not wanting to admit to a stranger that she had come to mooch food off of her student. "Do you know when they will be returning?"

"No idea. But I've no intention of spending the night here, so before dark, I would wager."

"I see." She nodded, mental cogs turning as she weighed the pros and cons of staying. "I have something to discuss with Shir— _Emiya-kun_ , therefore I believe I shall wait for him here."

He nodded. "Do as you like."

Returning to lean against the wall, he turned his gaze back out to look at the rain.

Taiga walked to sit by the table, the picture of proper poise and presence. He could feel her looking at him once in a while, but the silence reigned supreme for a long while as he made no effort to converse.

Even without looking, he could tell she was chafing, and soon enough her proper posture withered away as she slouched over the kotatsu.

A strange sound, like a waking tiger yawning as it was slowly woken from its slumber, filled the room.

Archer glanced at the kotatsu, where a blushing Taiga was studiously ignoring him. Sighing, he pushed off the wall. At least it would give him something to do.

Walking over to the kitchen, he ignored Taiga.

"Huh, what are you doing?"

He opened the fridge and the pantry, eyeing its contents. Sighing again, he shook his head. "How limited. Can't be helped, then."

"Ah, umm. I do not think Emiya-kun will approve of—"

"It's fine." Archer said simply, taking out some ingredients and the cutting board. He would make this quick.

Taiga hesitated, clearly torn between her sense of propriety and her hunger. In the end, the latter won as she sat back down quietly. Perhaps it was simply the setting and her nature in this place, where she never had to pretend to be anything but Fujimura Taiga.

He let his old instincts take over, not even looking as he pulled out what he needed. In a crooked world, somehow this little space seemed perfectly straight. He could reach out and know exactly what he could grasp.

It didn't take long and somewhere along the way Taiga had began to hum as she usually did, while waiting for dinner.

It was slightly surreal, almost like he had returned back in time. He shook his head at his own thoughts, adding the finishing touches and looking up to find Taiga already having made the table. She was sitting by the table, swaying and rocking on her knees as she looked his way with obvious excitement.

Carrying over the foodstuffs, he placed them on the table and walked back to the kitchen. He stared at the utensils and pans he had used. They would have to be washed, though he knew that doing it while Taiga ate would only bother her.

Sighing, he took out his wallet. For all that he could delude himself in the moment, it was obvious to him now that he did not belong here. He took out a bill and placed it on the counter, to pay for the expenses.

Turning around he was about to walk out of the room.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Taiga asked.

He looked over his shoulder, not quite certain what he wanted to say. She had set the table for two, he had noticed already, but had said nothing about it.

"You made plenty for two, right? Let's eat. Let's eat~!" She bounced on her knees, holding the chopsticks and buzzing with obvious excitement.

Archer inhaled slowly, not certain what to say. Sighing, he failed to think of any objections.

Seeing him hesitating, she jumped up and rushed to him, both hand grabbing him and pulling him towards the table and then pushing him from behind.

He hesitated, thinking of any excuse to bail out. But her grinning face someone made him forget. He was reminded of something that had happened in the past, back when Kiritsugu had just died.

The memory left him listless long enough for her to push him to the table. He frowned, sighing as he sat down cross-legged to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" She squealed and dug in immediately. A second later, a look of pure joy spread out on her face as her eyes shot wide open. "Delishious!"

"Don't talk while you're eating." He chided instinctively again and she nodded happily at him.

Looking down at the food, sitting in his old place at the table, he considered what he was doing. With a shake of his head, he took the chopsticks and began to eat.

"Itadakimasu."

They ate in relative silence, until Taiga began to look at him inquisitively between bites. He thought about ignoring her, but finally he looked up and their eyes met. A signal, okaying her question seemed to pass by wordlessly.

"Umm, Archer-san... I know you're an associate of that Tohsaka-san... But you seem awfully familiar with this house. Have you been here before? I don't remember seeing you before." She spoke, setting down her rice bowl and chopsticks.

He inhaled slowly. She obviously meant before the Holy Grail War, even if she did not quite know what the sudden event that had brought him into this world had been was.

"Hmm, well. I was familiar with the old owner of this house." He said vaguely.

"Kiritsugu-san?" Taiga perked up immediately. "You knew Kiritsugu-san!?"

He blinked, nodding before he could think it through. Her eyes widened as she nodded vigorously.

"Umm! Umm! That explains it. You feel somehow familiar, I thought! You're a lot like him, somehow!"

He felt his jaw fall open as he looked at her, entirely at a loss for words.

"I'm... I'm like him?"

"Yeah! You have this mysterious _air_ about you, and the way you act. It's pretty reminiscent of him. How well did you know him?" She stared at him.

Hesitating for a moment, he reached for some water to buy himself some time.

"Hmm, well. We were in the same business, I suppose. I used to be looking at his back and wondering what he was thinking, a long time ago. You could say I was someone walking in his footsteps, for better or for worse. But that was years ago, decades, easily."

She nodded at that, turning silent as she looked down at her hands.

They returned to eating in silence and before he knew it, they had finished off the entire meal.

He cleaned up and began to wash the dishes, without even having thought about it having pulled out some rice crackers and handed Taiga some tea to nurse after dinner.

She happily sat by the table, humming as she looked at the darkening outside.

Putting the last of the dishes to dry, he took a hand towel and dried his hands while looking out through the window. Rin should have returned already, which meant there had been complications. He thought about contacting her, but since she hadn't thought of calling him, he reasoned it was probably nothing.

"Hey, hey, Archer-san. Sit down, sit down." Taiga called out and he turned to look at her.

She was patting at the table, where he had been sitting before.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her questioningly.

"Let's talk more about Kiritsugu-san?"

Frowning, he hesitated.

With a sigh, he gave up and moved to sit down, though on step away from where she had been patting at the floor. He had realized halfway through the meal that he had been sitting in his usual spot, which returned that strange sense of reminiscence. Like the opposite of _deja vu_ in a fashion, like he had been brought back into another time.

It was slightly unpleasant, somehow.

"Well, what about?" He asked bluntly.

She either did not notice his annoyance or did not care, as she considered the question seriously.

"Hmm, well, what did you think of him?" She asked after a moment's consideration.

Archer sat in silence for a moment, brows furrowed as he looked over the table. He could almost see his old man's gaunt form, sitting across from him in that old kimono he used to wear. That tired smile on his face, as always.

"He was someone I looked up to, I suppose."

"He~eh? You too? I always thought he was really cool, too. We used to spar in the dojo, even before I began to do kendo at school. He could always show me new things, no matter how many times we sparred." She said.

He nodded.

"He had that way about him, of looking at the world in a different way."

"I know, I know." She agreed happily. Then, she seemed to have a great idea, getting up and dancing her way into the kitchen.

He looked from the corner of his eye as she opened _that cabinet_ and took out some sake and two cups. In this moment of twisted perception, he almost objected by stating that he was too young to drink, before he caught himself and quieted down.

Before he could collect himself again, she had sat down and poured him a drink.

He frowned at it, glancing at the smiling Taiga who was silently pouring a drink to herself. Sighing, he felt chuffed about how comfortable she already apparently was. Pouring for oneself wasn't exactly polite, but she had always had that headstrong part to her, where she did as she wanted.

Taiga wanted a drink, so she poured him one and then she poured herself one, propriety be damned. He sighed, taking the cup and raising it.

"Kanpai." They said as one and emptied their cups.

She immediately poured him another and before she could pour herself, he took the jug and reciprocated. She looked up at him, grinning as he did.

Emptying their second cups, she exhaled slowly and with a pleased look on her face.

"You know..." She began, looking at him. "I really liked Kiritsugu-san, when I was younger."

She admitted the last part quietly, with a slight blush.

Archer chuckled at that. "Sure, he was _that kind_ of man."

"Hmm?"

"I wasn't very close to him at the time, but I hear he had a wife and a lover on the side, before he moved here." He said with a smirk.

"No...!" Taiga exclaimed with disbelief, before shaking her head. "That scoundrel, really. But somehow that only makes him seem manlier?"

He chuckled again, before turning a bit somber.

"Of course, they both died before he moved here, apparently. I looked him up, some time after his death. He'd had a pretty eventful life." He said, drinking a third cup of the sake she poured.

It wasn't spectacularly good stuff, but it wasn't bad either. Sweet, with a touch of fruity-ness, but not too sugary. Would have been better for cooking, but it went well as it was.

Perhaps he could have heated it, since it was quite chilly outside?

"Oh..." Taiga spoke, nodding quietly.

Archer exhaled slowly, feeling an old sadness well up at remembering the old man. Suddenly, he felt something cold against his cheek and looked up.

Taiga was poking his face with her cold finger, smiling a little. "You looked just like him, just now. I'd always wanted to do that, when either of them kept frowning."

"Hah. Thank you, then."

"How about yourself? Is there anyone you're dating, on the side or otherwise?" She asked cheekily, grinning up at him as she tried to pry for information. "Or should I be worried for Tohsaka-san's sake?"

"Hardly." He shook his head. "I haven't had time for anything like that. And if anything, you should be worried for Rin's sake because of that half-baked brat who lives here."

Taiga blinked. "Heeey, this Fujimura Taiga will not stand for any badmouthing of Shirou! You take those words back, or else."

She was mostly kidding, so he smirked at her. She had these worries herself, as well, he could tell.

"Hmm? You mean you aren't worried about all the strange women in this house?"

She hesitated. "Well, umm... That's _different_. Mm, mm. I've screened and accepted them all; they're not bad girls who would lead Shirou astray."

"More like they overpowered you completely and have latched themselves onto that boy." He jibed, taking another sip. "Who knows, they might kick you out soon enough."

"Ah! They, they wouldn't do that! Right?" She seemed genuinely panicked about that. "Nn, I can bribe Saber-chan. Illya is a tough one, but if I can win Sella over by saying that there needs to be a responsible adult in this house to watch over her and Shirou..."

She began to plot in whispered words as Archer poured her another drink, amusement plain in his eyes.

"S-still! That's not Shirou's fault!" She turned around.

"Oh? You'd deny that it's his fundamental nature that's drawn all of them in? Like a whirlpool they can't pull themselves free off?"

"W-well, that's..."

He pushed on. "Will he keep them all locked, or will he choose one? Regardless, his immaturity has lead to this situation."

"But, they're all good girls, so..." She tried to protest, not quite knowing how to continue her defense.

"So you would endorse _the harem_?" He mocked her.

"Never! This neechan will never let Shirou devolve this house into a den of debauchery!" She objected vehemently, red creeping up on her cheeks already.

They had been drinking at a rather strong pace, he noted. She was already growing tipsy, even with the meal they'd had to cushion the rice wine.

She stared at him, her eyes piercing despite the flush she sported. "What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you do?"

He shrugged. "A meaningless question, I'd never have let it come to this."

Taiga blinked, straightening up.

"That's semantics! Cheating!" She half-shouted, pouring him another drink. "Punishment, punishment!"

He huffed, emptying the cup as told, with a small smirk.

She stared at him. "Properly, this time! If you didn't realize it until now, or you suddenly were in a situation like that without being able to prevent, what would you do?"

He considered her words, thinking of ways he could play with words to avoid the question entirely. But that was cheating, as she'd said. He might not owe her anything, but that did not mean that he wanted to lie to her.

"I'd walk away." He said, emptying the cup slowly.

When she said nothing, he looked at her.

She was glaring at him.

Vehement, angry and accusatory eyes pierced him, but he took them head on without flinching. He had walked through worse, hatred washed off of him like water these days, anger had no hold on him.

Still he relented, explaining his reasoning. "After all, if I were such a worthless man as to hurt them, then I'd not deserve any of them."

Her eyes softened and she looked away.

There was a silence, and he realized distantly that the rain had subsided already.

"That's cheating. No, it's even worse than that... You can't just..." She mumbled quietly. Looking up, their eyes met and she spoke more loudly. "You shouldn't have to have to do something like that."

"Hah, _shouldn't_ doesn't mean much. Reality isn't so soft as to let something like that go by. You should have been more strict with that boy, I think." He said, adding the last bit quietly to himself even as he knew it would have done nothing to the young man who would grow up to become a hero of justice. Shaking his head, he looked at her. "What about yourself? Has anyone managed to win the 'ride the tiger'?"

She growled at him, heckles raised at the nickname, even if she didn't quite catch his words. She probably wasn't one to read such literature, anyhow. Then again, it was a tasteless joke, even if she didn't get it.

Slightly regretting it, he looked up.

Taiga was working up her muster to say something, probably to shout at him.

But Archer popped her anger with a single sentence.

"He worries about you, too."

She deflated like a pricked balloon at that, slumping to the table and staring at her cup.

"Well, let's talk about something else. This subject is a bit too hard for such a sweet drink." Archer noted, sipping at his cup.

She blinked, looking up at him and then at her own cup. She seemed to pull resolve from it, emptying it as she sat up straight and stared at him.

"You shouldn't have to be alone, Shirou. You say you worry about me? Well, I worry about _you_." Her words went off like a bomb, turning his mind white.

He froze at that, hand halfway to the sake jug.

Turning to look at her, to deny her words, to question where that had come from, to ward off the...

But she did not let him. She was in his arms, hugging him then.

"You shouldn't have to be alone, _Shirou._ "

"That's... You're, wrong." He tried to protest, but the words had no power.

"I always knew there was something going on, but I didn't know how to ask... Even Kiritsugu-san was involved in that. Pops told me to steer clear of those things, but... You're _Shirou_ , aren't you? But you're also like Saber-san, and Rider? And Lancer, too?"

"Hold it, I draw the line at being compared to _that man_." He scowled, which only made her giggle.

"You _really_ are Shirou. Even your protests are so alike."

"Fuji— _Taiga_ , you shouldn't be..." He tried to say something, but his words were cut off as she merely held him tighter, inhaling the scent of his shirt through her nose.

He sighed, rubbing his hair then.

She slowly began to work her way up, inhaling at his torso, neck and finally his hair. She looked at him, and suddenly he realized that there was something unusual in those eyes.

A heedy look, taking him in as a whole. He could see his own white hair reflected in her light brown pupils. He swallowed, suddenly nervous and unsure why.

She reached up, a hand going for his hair. He almost stopped her, but hesitated.

Reaching up with both of her hands, she tussled his hair and bringing into that naturally messy way he had always used to wear it, a long time ago.

She cupped his face, a slight smile and an even slighter flush to her face as their eyes met.

"You've really grown up into a fine man."

"That's..." He wanted to say something, but his words were cut off by her lips on his.

Eyes widening, his hands going by instinct to her hips, he could smell the sweet sake on his lips. There was a moment of hot skin and shared breath, before she pulled back.

Their eyes met again and he could see the need for _touch_ in her eyes. Something broke way and his hesitations vaporized. His hand shot for the back of her head as he pulled her back for another kiss, turning and laying her down on the tatami floor gently.

Her hands held onto him, keeping her from falling to the ground even as he hovered over her. Distancing again, they breathed hot air at each others, panting out of breath.

"Taiga, you're drunk, this..."

Their eyes met, brown and gray reflecting each other for a second. Her hand snaked up to his collar, unbuttoning the top-most and immediately moving to the second while at the same time her other hand was at his waist. It moved upwards, fingers running over his stomach.

They felt cool against his burning skin and almost intoxicatingly soft. He let out a shuddering breath, amazing him as much as they turned his mind aflame. How long had it been since he'd last lost control over his breathing?

She had managed to undo four of the buttons, moving steadily downwards on his shirt as her other hand explored his body.

Pulling back, he loomed over her on his knees. She stared up at him, eyes unfocused and panting as her hands grasped for him, finally settling onto his thighs; the only part of him she could reach lying down.

He shouldn't be doing this, he—

"Shirou..." She whispered.

Archer tore off his shirt, sending the last of the buttons flying as he took it off and threw it to the side. He could fix it later, it didn't matter now.

He reached down, scooping her up, like she weighed nothing. They both stood and she stared up at him, her breath tickling his bare chest.

She raised a foot, her knee resting against his leg as she moved the ankle around his, like a mating snake intertwining with its partner. His hand went down to the leg, settling on the bare skin there. She was wearing her usual long brown dress, with the long-sleeved shirt underneath it.

Tracing her leg up to the hip, he began to raise the hem of her skirt. The other hand went to the small of her back, undoing the strap at the back. She shuddered at his rising touch, her eyes un-focusing from his, while her hands grabbed onto him and squeezed.

The fire in his gut burned at that contact; he sucked in a breath through his teeth, like a hungry furnace demanding more oxygen as he burned up.

"Raise your hands." He said, looking at her and she nodded.

The dress and shirt came off, over her head without a problem, tussling and mussing up her brown hair a little as he cast the clothes aside. She shivered, looking up to him in just her underwear. He wasn't sure if it was the after-rain chill, or the excitement, and he wasn't sure if he cared.

His hands shot forward, snaking around her waist and pulling her up as his lips dove down to meet hers. Tan skin met pale white and their bodies shivered at the warmth, taking each other in in equal measure.

Their lips devoured each other hungrily, their hands holding the other even tighter as their tongues danced.

She didn't have the lushest of bodies, having a rather modest chest and svelte hips. But that was fine, he had never been particular about body type. Rather, it was a matter of balance that spoke to him.

Her taught stomach, those long limbs, the curve of hip that complimented the chest; they were all in balance with each other. No part stood out, therefore the whole was in order.

She was _beautiful_.

He said as much and she laughed lightly in between kisses, pulling at his head to be closer to him.

Letting her go, he panted for breath. Not wasting a moment, he went down to his knees, kissing his way down until he came to her hips. She squirmed as his lips tickled and made her body burn, yearning for more.

Hands went up to her hips, pulling down her white panties, causing her to gasp at the last of her barriers disappearing. Her hands held onto his head, pulling at his hair as she gasped.

"Shi... _Shirou_..."

Raising one of her legs on top of his shoulder, he pushed her back until she was leaning against the wall. She squirmed at the cold surface, gasping a little as she felt his breath at her lower lips.

She stood precariously on one foot, half-leaning against the wall and half holding onto his head as he dove in. Gasping, she almost fell as her leg lost the strength to hold her upright.

"I... Ah, Shirou..."

He did not let her pause, working his way into her with his tongue and bringing in a wet finger once she felt ready. She gasped and moaned, every repetition of his name only further fueling the flame in his loins.

Her every muscle went taut as suddenly she spasmed, once, twice.

Limply, she slid down against the wall, leaving her half-straddling him as she recovered from her climax. She swallowed, panting as she tried to focus on him. A hand reached out to her chin and he dove in for a kiss again.

Their tongues collided and she breathed against him, as she regained her focus. A hand snaked out again, going down from his chest and finding its way to his hips.

She did not even bother undoing his trousers, simply slipping a hand into his groin and grabbing his erect self. He almost twitched at her clumsy caress, groaning into the kiss.

He could feel her smirk as she might have laughed. He pulled back, just enough to be able to look at her.

"It's thicker than my _torashinai_ , huh. Somehow, I feel like I've lost." She clenched him again and he almost exploded into her hands then and there. "But... I can handle this size, still."

"You... _shouldn't,_ grip the hilt so tightly." He spoke, smirking at her as if he was correcting her grip on a kendo shinai.

"Ohh? You're worried about my _tenouchi_? That I can't... _jerk_ the hilt at the end of the motion?" She said, moving her hand down his shift and back up, twisting it just at the end of the motion and _clenching_ just at the last moment.

Archer almost lost all feeling from his feet at that moment, his eyes going white as he had to reach for support against the wall. He could see a smirking Taiga looking at him, before she leaned in to kiss him again.

She continued this for several repetitions, until his hand grabbed hers to stop her. She smirked up at him, knowing she had won then. "Ufufufu... Taiga-chan, _daishouri_ ~!"

He let out a shuddering laugh, pulling out her hand from his pants as he pulled her up along with himself.

Pulling her along, he pushed her so she was standing before the dining table. He put a hand to her hip and pulled as he pushed at her shoulders, until she was leaning forward against the table. Using his foot, he spread her legs until she was just a tad bit wider than at his shoulder width.

"Sh—Shirou, not at—"

He ignored her, his tongue diving right in again as she shuddered. She was wet already, but he was not the type to draw his blade until the moment of the kill was nigh. He put a hand to her inner thigh, feeling her shudder at the contact.

Tracing the path up to her butt, he placed his index and pinky fingers on her left and right thighs respectively. The middle and ring finger curled inwards, teasing just at her lips.

She shuddered and then he pushed them in. Her stomach trembled as her butt wiggled, trying to escape instinctively. But he didn't let her, kissing her thigh and back as he began to move.

Using the motion a guitarist would use to thrum their strings, he vibrated his fingers. She panted and almost lost control, her legs weak and feeble under his ministrations.

She shuddered and climaxed for the second time. Rising up, he undid his trousers and let them fall down to reveal his erect self. Kicking aside the trousers, he stared down at Taiga on the dining room table.

She had rolled onto her back, panting as she lay there naked and wet, looking up at him. Her eyes were locked onto him, following its every pulsating twitch with rapt attention even through the haze following a climax.

He placed a knee on the table, knowing it would support them both just fine. This table had been through the worst Taiga could throw at it, he remembered. Smirking, he realized that that sentiment would only be true after this, really.

She raised her legs, straddling him as she lay there. Their eyes met and he leaned over her, putting his hand next to her head. They locked lips again as he guided himself with his other hand, and then he thrust with his hips. She twitched as he went through, feeling little resistance in her wetness.

She gasped into his mouth, biting at his lip as she drew in a shuddering breath. He could feel the fire in his core spreading out, filling his limbs with liquid fire and molten iron as he exhaled.

"H... _hot_..." She gasped, her hands finding the back of his head and pulling him into another kiss.

He slowly unsheathed from her, feeling her pulling at him even as she inhaled sharply in his kiss. Halfway out, he slowed down further until just the head was still inside of her. Halting he waited for just an instant before he plunged right inside her again.

She gasped again, spasming beneath him and he grinned at having dealt her another _little death_.

"Remember what you taught me, _sensei_?" He asked, whispering into her ear as he was buried all the way in her. "To always thrust with the _hips_ , and to run them through _completely_?"

She let out a shuddering breath, saying something that could have been a moaning 'yes', but was lost as he pulled out from her again to continue.

Her breathing increased in pace as he plunged into her again and again, their hearts began to beat as one, the rhythm increasing as their combined wetness dripped on the table with every pull and thrust.

"Yes... yes... Shirou... _Yes_... !" She moaned, curling up again and he paused, letting his pulsating member stay inside of her until she calmed down again. He was close, but not quite there yet.

Leaning back up, he put both of his hands at her hips, pulling her into him. _Yes, in this position I can move freely_...

He pulled and pushed, burying himself deep into her and pulling back out just as quickly. She gasped and panted beneath him, eyes closed and her mouth open as she was just as lost to the pleasure as he was.

Finally, at her fourth build up, he began to feel the teetering edge ahead.

"Taiga, I'm about to..."

"In... Inside... Inside..."

He didn't bother to question her, his hands gripping her hips so tightly it would leave marks as he pulled her up to match his own slamming hips moving down.

Burying himself deep into her, he felt himself release a shuddering breath as his entire world went white. He felt his hips buckling to match her spasming and for a moment they were utterly lost in the eternity of rapture.

He collapsed down, almost pushing down on her if not for a tiny part in the back of his mind making sure that he not push down on her.

For a moment, they simply lay there, catching their breaths.

Archer remembered a day long ago. It had been after the funeral, when he had cried his last tears and taken his first steps on that long rusted path. Someone had been at the door and he walked to open it.

And behind it, was an older girl with a ponytail. A nosy and noisy girl who had too much energy, sticking herself into everything and leaving it all a mess. He had somehow been surprised, he couldn't remember why.

They used to fight a lot, he remembered. But she always showed up again from the blue. Perhaps she had been worried about him, having seen where he would end up. Like his old man.

She reached up with a hand, cupping his chin.

"I want a western wedding dress."

His mind went utterly blank for a moment, before he dropped his head in complete defeat.

"I really can't match you at all."

"Ufufufu..." She laughed, wrapping her arms around him again.

He pulled out of her, not quite spent but feeling finished. In his arms Taiga felt quite done in his arms, enjoying the warmth of his body and the afterglow.

Sitting up and getting down on the floor, he pulled her with him.

Archer marveled at the state of the dining room; clothes scattered everywhere, various bodily fluids on the table, palm prints and the outline of a butt...

He sighed.

It was right then that the dining room screen was opened. He felt his blood freeze as he turned around to look.

Rider stood there, staring blankly at the scene before her. He felt more petrified before her cool gaze than he had ever before in his life, more so than even her famed Mystic Eyes could have ever rooted him in place.

Looking at the curled up and smiling Taiga in his arms, Rider blinked.

"Shirou and Rin will be returning in fifteen minutes. You may wish to clean up." The cool beauty in the doorway said.

"Ah... Got it."

There was a moment of silence and Rider adjusted her glasses, making a glint of light cover her eyes for a moment.

"And, ah... 'Good Job'. You sacrifice will not go unforgotten." She gave him a stiff thumbs up. Turning around to leave, she walked away.

He sighed, half relieved and half exasperated.

Suddenly, her head popped around the corner, looking at him. "Ah... I will demand ' _hush money_ ', later."

"...You monster." He called out, expressionlessly.

Rider smiled warmly, disappearing again.

"Bridesmaid?" Taiga chimed, looking up.

"Like _hell_."

* * *

 **This lemon was brought to you by episode 6 of _Cooking with Emiya_ and ufotables UBW anime, for making Taiga way too lewd (by my distorted standards :V )**


End file.
